


Wolfsbane Potion

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Flash Fic, Gen, In Character, Melancholy, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts as a teacher. The encounter with Severus Snape awakens memories and his bad conscience. Remus & Severus (not as Pairing. Gen)
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Wolfsbane Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolfsbanntrank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164432) by [Augurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey). 



The sky in front of the window was already reddening when the haze rose between the rotten, still unopened chests. Fingers did not touch each other, evaded each other, while the cup changed hands. Only the prints on the porcelain remained. Last traces of a fleeting togetherness.

"Enjoy it, Mr. Colleague", breathed the oily voice and Remus looked up. Not for the first time. The dying September sun was a déjà vu

And just like then, like the first time, the look in the black eyes of his counterpart had darkened. So dark, so glowing, as if they had conserved hatred for a millennium. In reality, however, it was only a decade and a half. A decade and a half since the paths had separated, which had now been brought together again. Not a word of clarification had yet moved from one to the other. The lips were still sealed and opened only for trivial phrases. A deep breath here and there promised to break the spell, only to dissolve into silence again in the end. Silence stood between them like a wall. Like when it went hand in hand with looking away. But the then no longer existed. The old friends were dead, betrayed by one of their own. Old enemies were all that remained of the past.

Old enemies who whispered scornful words, turned around and stomped out of the office, leaving no more behind than a cloud of whirling dust that slowly sank to the ground again.

One breath, one moment Remus looked at the closed door. Then he let himself sink slowly onto one of the wormy chests that creaked softly under his weight. Creaking as he did not speak a word.

No, thought Remus, no. It was not their silence that stood between them. It was his, his alone. The worn cloak he hadn't yet taken off hung on his shoulders like rain. But it was not the weight of the coarse loden cloth that weighed him down. It was the burden of a bad conscience. He had seen the half-naked, slender boy's body dangling in the air, and his eyes had only sunk deeper into the books. He had heard James and Sirius boasting, inciting each other, and his ears only closed more tightly. In his shabby suitcase, the moth-eaten Gryffindor scarf proved him a liar. The silence, the silence of yesteryear, it had followed him through time. It still sat in the corner, lurking, like his reflection in a full moon night, freezing the blood in his veins. And like a frightened deer he did not dare to move. Closed his lips - only more firmly.

But the cup in his hand was hot. Steam rippled in the cool autumn air, driving away the icy cold of silence. Warmth pulsed in Remus' fingers, began to loosen the ears, the eyes, the lips, would soon flow through his whole body. A spark of hope, left behind by the enemy who had left. That enemy who possessed the power to banish the beast within him.

And maybe...

  
maybe also the one in the corner...


End file.
